1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a noise generator, and more particularly, to a noise generator capable of generating a plurality of noise sets.
2. Related Art
An electrical system or a communication system may operate through inputs of various signals and responses to the inputs. Various signals in a system may include errors, which occur during the transmission thereof, and the errors may cause a malfunction of the system. To prevent errors, various technologies for detecting and correcting errors which occur in signals, are being developed. For example, an error correction code (ECC) unit may be included in a system to perform an error correcting operation. Additionally, test equipment may input errors which are likely to occur into a system, analyze the response of the system to the errors, and thereby test whether or not the system operates normally.